


Practice at Midnight

by softintelligence



Category: REAL (Manga)
Genre: First Kiss, First kiss (for two adult men), M/M, Wheelchairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 17:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softintelligence/pseuds/softintelligence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiyoharu can’t help grumbling and complaining when Nomiya calls him at midnight insisting, in that boisterous voice of his, "Hey! Vince! Hey! Come out to the NH's gym! I wanna try something! Bring your chair, too!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice at Midnight

Kiyoharu can't help grumbling and complaining when Nomiya calls him at midnight insisting, in that boisterous voice of his, "Hey! Vince! Hey! Come out to the NH's gym! I wanna try something! Bring your chair, too!"

"It's midnight," Kiyoharu gripes, as he wheels his way into the gym. "I have to work tomorrow, you know."

Nomiya is dressed in a loose white t-shirt and grey sweatpants. He's already soaked in sweat. "But you still came!" he says, smiling, and dribbles the ball between his legs. 

"Just how long have you been practicing, already …" Kiyoharu wheels over, his eyes on the ball. Just when Nomiya hesitates for a second too long, Kiyoharu taps the ball out of his hands and wheels away. 

"Hey, hey!" Nomiya jogs up after him. "I'm training for the Lightnings, you know! I have to practice every day, every night!" 

Kiyoharu snorts. Honestly, this guy. "What did you want to try out?" He stops from the two-pointer line and makes a shot, which bounces against the rim of the hoop before falling in. 

"I wanna try riding your wheels!" Nomiya gives him a thumbs up. 

Kiyoharu stares at him. "Are you stupid?" he asks. 

Nomiya hmphs and haws. "This isn't a joke, Vince! I wanna try your wheels!" He flexes one of his biceps and points to it. "Look at this! It's no way near close to what it should be! But going around in a wheelchair is going to make my arms super big!"

Kiyoharu rolls his eyes. "It's coming up in a month, right? The tryouts? You aren't going to get that much better just by using the chair, man. Just do your normal workouts."

"No way! I want to try! Come on! How am I ever going to become Shaq if I don't get my arms the size of barrels!" Nomiya clasps his hands together in a prayer. "I'm beggin' you!" 

Kiyoharu looks away and scratches his jaw. "Well," he says. He knows that if he doesn't let Nomiya ride his wheelchair, Nomiya will feel like he's lost an opportunity. Plus, when Nomiya is looking at him like that-- "Fine," Kiyoharu says. "But I left my prosthetic in the car, so let me go get it. I don't want to just sit around while you're--"

"No, no, that's fine!" Nomiya grins. "In fact, great! You can just sit on my lap! It'll make this workout even better."

Kiyoharu furrows his brow. "What," he says. "No way, I'm not going to sit on your lap! You're gonna crash and make us both fall off!" 

Nomiya puffs his chest up and pounds it with one fist. "I can do it. Trust me."

"No," Kiyoharu says.

Nomiya deflates. "Really?"

Really, Kiyoharu wants to say. "No, it's just that the wheelchair isn't meant to support more than 113 kilos. And between the two of us, it's way more than 113 kilos." 

Kiyoharu's not sure how someone as big and bulky as Nomiya could look so deflated as a popped birthday balloon, but he manages to do it--just like everything else. "Fine," Kiyoharu says, and when Nomiya holds his fist out for a bump he doesn't deny him. "But you gotta lift me out."

"Nooooo problem!" Nomiya flexes and squats down next to the wheelchair before lifting Kiyoharu up in one fell swoop. 

It's weird to be carried in someone's arms--Kiyoharu never needed to be carried like other guys who went to rehab, who had to learn floor transfers and chair transfers and struggled to get themselves back up again after doing five sets for each hand. Besides, it's weird to be carried by Nomiya, whose body is covered in sweat.

"You stink," Kiyoharu says, wrinklin his nose.

"It's the smell of spirit!" Nomiya sits down in the chair, awkwardly, and Kiyoharu can hear the wheelchair squeak under their combined weight. "Whoa."

"I told you," Kiyoharu says, as he makes himself comfortable in Nomiya's lap. "It's not meant for two people."

Nomiya puts his hands on the wheels and pushes forward. The chair moves forward, but not by much. "I was right," Nomiya mumbles. "It's definitely harder than I thought. I'm not strong enough yet."

"I doubt anyone would be strong enough," Kiyoharu says. God, Nomiya is so sweaty. He can practically see it dripping out of his pores. It makes him want to wipe it off of Nomiya's face, his neck, his skin. "We both weigh a lot." 

Nomiya makes a face. "It's not fat, you know, it's muscle."

"I know." Kiyoharu punches him lightly in the shoulder. "You've been working hard, too."

Nomiya's cheeks turn pink. "This is serious practice," he says. "I'm not lookin' for compliments."

"It's just the truth." Kiyoharu looks away and crosses his arms over his chest. He shifts as Nomiya tries to push the wheelchair forward again and manages to get a couple meters forward before he slumps over, his forehead on Kiyoharu's shoulder. "No way … it's way harder than I thought it would be."

"You've only started trying," Kiyoharu says. "And besides, I'm here, so …" He turns his head and stares at the top of Nomiya's bald head and his heart skips a beat in his chest. Whoa. Way too close. "Anyway, it's getting late."

Nomiya sighs and leans back. "Yeah, you're right," he says, and Kiyoharu feels terrible. "Let's go."

Kiyoharu leans down and kisses the top of Nomiya's head. Nomiya looks up, surprised. Kiyoharu snaps his head away, staring at the wall. "Let's go," Kiyoharu says.

"No, wait! You just--!" 

"What," Kiyoharu grumbles.

Nomiya reaches up and grabs Kiyoharu's face and pushes his cheeks together as he turns Kiyoharu towards him. "Do that again," he says, and purses his lips.

"You look ridiculous," he mumbles. "Stop that." But he doesn't make a move to get out of Nomiya's grasp. 

"Come on," Nomiya says, and then he kisses Kiyoharu anyway.

It's so awkward. This guy must have never kissed anyone before--but then, neither has Kiyoharu. He can only guess from what he's seen on television, opening his mouth and trying to stick his tongue down Nomiya's throat. 

"That tickles," Nomiya says, pulling away slightly.

Kiyoharu blindly rushes in. If Nomiya starts talking now, if he starts saying shit like ‘I don't like it' or ‘I don't want that,' then Kiyoharu thinks he might explode. It's not that he's worried about Nomiya running away, suddenly ditching him, but--for Kiyoharu, things have changed. 

So he kisses Nomiya again, less tongue this time, pressing his face to Nomiya's. Nomiya's mustache and beard scratches against Kiyoharu's chin and face. He tastes salty and wet, but also like Pocari--fruity and sweet. 

"I don't think you have to lean in so hard," Nomiya says.

"Shut up," Kiyoharu grumbles. "Just--shut up." He keeps kissing him, and Nomiya wraps his arms around him. 

"This isn't comfortable," Kiyoharu says. He grips the wheels and carefully swings his legs around, managing to get his right leg around Nomiya's back--a struggle he doesn't have with his other leg. "There we go."

"Your arms," Nomiya says, staring at Kiyoharu's biceps. "Wow."

"Don't be a pervert." Kiyoharu kisses him again, only stopping when he feels a hardness pressing against his crotch and realizing that it's Nomiya--Nomiya is getting turned on from this, from kissing-- _him_ \--! 

Kiyoharu stares at Nomiya, breathing hard, and Nomiya stares back at him. 

"I, uh, I tried not to …" Nomiya scratches the bridge of his nose. "Sorry, Vince, you're just really--"

Kiyoharu licks his lips. "Okay," he says. "That's okay. Me too." 

Nomiya's eyes widen and he glances down at Kiyoharu's crotch. "Vince ..."

Kiyoharu kisses him again, licking his way inside Nomiya's lips. He's surprised, too. It's not that Kiyoharu doesn't think about sex, or want to have it, but it's not at the top of his priorities, not like Nomiya or Azumi or basketball or the Tigers--but maybe this was here all along, this desire pooling in the bottom of his stomach.

Kiyoharu feels Nomiya pushing his hands under his shirt, stroking his back and his chest. Had he always been this sensitive? He can't remember; all he knows is that when Nomiya brushes his fingers and pinches Kiyoharu's nipples, he shudders and moans into Nomiya's mouth.

"Wow," Nomiya says, against his lips.

"What!" Kiyoharu grips Nomiya's shoulders and stares at the wall behind him. 

"Come on, look at me," Nomiya says, and Kiyoharu does and almost falls off the wheelchair. Nomiya's eyes are--Kiyoharu doesn't know how to describe it. He knows he's seen that look before; the look that Kaneko gave Etsuko. "It's not that bad, right?" Nomiya asks, laughing.

No, no, it's not bad at all. Kiyoharu kisses him gently, grinding his hips against Nomiya's, and he feels his cock twitch when Nomiya groans into his mouth.

"Hey," Nomiya half-whispers. "Wanna do it?"

Kiyoharu hits him in the arm, hard. "I'm going home," he says. "Get off and put me back."

"Oh, come on," Nomiya says. "I have condoms."

"Well. Well." Kiyoharu grits his teeth. "We don't have lube."

"Oh--that's right," Nomiya says. "That's true." 

Kiyoharu lets out a breath out of the side of his mouth. "How about … you can come over," he mumbles. "And we can continue there."

"Really?" Nomiya's face brightens.

"Yeah," Kiyoharu says.

Nomiya grabs him, carrying him princess-style again, and replaces Kiyoharu on the chair. "Sorry I used your chair," he says.

"It's nothing," Kiyoharu says, trying to will his face not to match the color of his hair. "I mean." He punches Nomiya in the thigh. 

Nomiya crumples over in half. "That was too close! Too close!"

"My aim was perfect." Kiyoharu grunts a little and starts wheeling his way to the gym exit. "Hurry up, or you'll have to walk back to my apartment."

"Vince! Wait up!"

Kiyoharu doesn't turn around, but he can hear Nomiya following him.

"You know," Kiyoharu says, as he pulls his prosthetic out of the trunk and attaches it to his leg, "I guess I'm glad you called me out at midnight."

He stands and folds the wheelchair up into the backseat. When he turns around, Nomiya presses him up against the car, kissing him hard. 

"I should be the one thanking you, Vince," Nomiya says, and Kiyoharu doesn't mind how close Nomiya is at all. "You're the one who showed up when I called."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this meager attempt at Nomiya/Kiyoharu inspires to write your own fic because I really, really love this manga and I don't think I can do it justice. Sooo, you should write some~ :D


End file.
